zombiefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wii U
es una videoconsola perteneciente a la Octava generación de consolas y siendo la primera de ella, creada por Nintendo y directa sucesora de Wii.9 La consola fue lanzada el 18 de noviembre de 2012 en terreno norteamericano siendo su fecha de apertura.14 15 Se presentó en la conferencia de Nintendo durante el Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011 el 7 de junio de 2011.16 Competirá principalmente con la PlayStation 4 de Sony y la Xbox One de Microsoft. Historia El control surgió por primera vez en 2006,20 después de que Nintendo reconociera múltiples limitaciones con Wii, como que el público en general pensara que el control estaba dirigida a un jugador "casual".21 Con Wii U, Nintendo quiere volver a atraer a los grupos de jugadores que se sintieron desplazados con Wii.22 El diseñador de juegos Shigeru Miyamoto admitió que la falta de alta definición y la pobre infraestructura en línea también contribuyeron a dejar a Wii en una categoría aparte respecto a sus competidoras, la Xbox 360 y la PlayStation 3.23 Se decidió que el nuevo control para el wii debía cambiar estos detalles completamente. Dentro de la empresa, hubo un gran debate sobre cómo debía ser el nuevo control adicional, y el proyecto fue desechado y reiniciado varias veces.24 El concepto de una pantalla táctil en el mando fue inspirado por la luz azul de la Wii que informa de nuevos mensajes.25 Miyamoto y su equipo quisieron incorporar la pantalla para dar más información a los jugadores (de forma similar a la VMU de la Sega Dreamcast). Cuando el desarrollo se encontraba muy avanzado, éste fue ampliado a una pantalla completa que pudiera mostrar el juego en su totalidad, un concepto que se sugirió, pero no fue financieramente viable anteriormente.20 Primeros anuncios del control adicional al wii(rumores) Los primeros rumores sobre la sucesora de Wii se inclinaban a que sería una "versión mejorada" llamada "Wii HD". Muchos periodistas afirmaron que tendría una salida de vídeo en alta definición y un lector de Blu-ray incorporado, y que se lanzaría en algún punto de 2011. Sin embargo, el presidente de Nintendo Satoru Iwata afirmó que no veía "una razón significativa" para incluir la HD a la Wii, característica que sería incorporada en su sucesora.28 Shigeru Miyamoto también expresó que Nintendo está interesada en la alta definición, pero por ahora prefieren centrarse en las experiencias de juego. En octubre de 2009, Miyamoto dijo que aún no habían planes de sucesión, pero afirmó que el nuevo control adicional seguiría teniendo controles por movimiento y calificaron su interfaz como "más compacta" y barata. Iwata también mencionó que la sucesora de Wii podría producir gráficos en 3D pero afirmó que el ratio de adopción de televisores 3D debería aumentar primero al 30%. En 2010, el presidente de Nintendo of América Reggie Fils-Aime afirmó que se sentía "seguro de que Wii tenía una larga vida delante de sí" y declaró que la sucesora no sería lanzada en un futuro cercano. En el E3 2010, Iwata contó a la BBCque Nintendo anunciaría una nueva consola una vez que Nintendo se quede sin ideas para la máquina actual y no puedan dar a los jugadores nuevas sorpresas. Posteriormente, en una reunión de inversores, reveló que estaban "por supuesto, estudiando y desarrollando la sucesora de Wii", pero lo estaban manteniendo en secreto porque era importante que la consola sorprendiera al público. Reggie Fils-Aime comentó en un artículo de CNN que posiblemente la sucesora no dispondría de 3D estereoscópico, basándose en la tecnología 3D con la que Nintendo había experimentado. En abril de 2011, una fuente anónima declaró afirmar que Nintendo presentaría la sucesora de Wii en el E3 2011, con nombre en clave Project Café, que sería capaz de mostrar imágenes en alta definición y que sería retrocompatible con Wii. También se rumoreó que la consola incluiría un nuevo mando con una pantalla de alta resolución incorporada.El origen de este y otros rumores fue la publicación francesa de tecnología 01net.La publicación gala había anunciado las especificaciones de PlayStation Vita antes de que fuera anunciada. Diversas fuentes han afirmado que la consola es bastante más potente que PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. Muchos de los rumores se centraron en el mando, que incluiría dos sticks analógicos, una cruceta, dos botones traseros, dos gatillos y "posiblemente más". IGN comparó el nuevo mando con el de Nintendo GameCube. 01net afirmó que el mando sería una tableta, con una salida gráfica moderada," calificándolo como un iPad con botones. También afirmaron que el mando incluiría una cámara frontal. Supuestamente, el mando incluiría un modo de control por movimiento de seis ejes que superaría a PlayStation Move (hablando acerca de la fidelidad), así como una barra de sensores instalada. El nuevo mando incluye una pantalla táctil de 6,2 pulgadas. 01net llevó el rumor más allá y afirmó que la pantalla no sería multitáctil. Fuentes provenientes de CVG declararon que el mando tendría una pantalla táctil de alta resolución. IGNalegó que el mando permitiría a los jugadores traspasar juegos completos desde el mando hacia la consola, afirmando que esta "es probable que se parezca a una versión moderna de la Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). Según Edge, el presidente de THQ Brian Farrell supuestamente contó a los inversores: "No esperamos nuevo hardware a corto plazo, ya sea de Microsoft o Sony. Esto varía cuando hablamos de Nintendo – dejaremos que anuncien su nueva consola". El 4 de mayo de 2011, Kotaku informó que Project Café tendría 8 GB de memoria flash incorporada, con un supuesto propósito de guardar juegos. También se informó de que los discos de la consola se crearían bajo un nuevo formato propietario, con una capacidad de hasta 25 GB, similar a la capacidad de un Blu-ray Disc de una sola capa. A principios de junio, Nikkei emitió un informe confirmando los rumores de que la nueva consola incluiría un mando con una pantalla táctil de 6 pulgadas que añadirá a los juegos el tener unos controles más orientados hacia la pantalla del mando, así como una batería recargable y una cámara. Nikkei dijo que el sistema sería lanzado a mediados de 2012. Anuncio y noticias posteriores Wii U tal y como se mostró en el E3 2011, demostrando las funcionalidades del mando. La consola fue oficialmente anunciada por Nintendo el 25 de abril de 2011 mediante un comunicado de prensa. La compañía confirmó su lanzamiento para el año 2012 y remitió al E3 2011 más detalles sobre la misma. En plena conferencia de inversores, el presidente de Nintendo Satoru Iwata declaró que la sucesora de Wii "ofrecerá algo nuevo a los sistemas de juego de sobremesa".Iwata también confirmó que la sucesora de Wii no se lanzará en el año fiscal de 2012, entendiéndose que se lanzará después de abril de 2012. En el E3 2011 se mostró una versión no definitiva de la consola. El mando incluye una pantalla táctil de aproximadamente 6 pulgadas, y contiene un micrófono, altavoces, giroscopio, acelerómetro, función de vibración y una cámara. Toda la carga del procesamiento se origina en la propia consola, la cual permite distribuir su señal en un televisor, el mando, o los dos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, la pantalla táctil no incluye la tecnología multitáctil, yendo en contra de una tendencia popular en la industria de la tecnología.57Además, en el momento de la presentación, la consola solo permitía el uso de un mando por consola, a pesar de que Nintendo está trabajando para poder aumentar ese número. Algunos de los juegos confirmados son LEGO City Stories,un nuevo título de la serie Super Smash Bros., y Pikmin 3, cuyo desarrollo se trasladó desde Wii a la nueva consola.61También se mostraron varios juegos de terceras compañías, que se mostraron en vídeos tomados de las versiones de PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360.62 63 Las acciones de Nintendo cayeron casi un 10% en los dos días siguientes a la presentación de la consola hasta niveles no vistos desde 2006. Algunos analistas mostraron cierto escepticismo a la inclusión de una pantalla táctil al mando, afirmando por ello que el mando sería menos abordable y menos revolucionario que el mando de Wii. El 5 de julio de 2011, cuando se le preguntó si Wii U soportaría 3D, Iwata contó a un periódico de San José, California, "Si vas a conectar Wii U a un televisor compatible con la tecnología 3D, tecnológicamente, sí, será posible, pero ese no es el ámbito en el que nos estamos centrando". El 27 de octubre de 2011, Iwata afirmó en una reunión de inversores que Wii U será lanzada después de marzo 2012, y sus especificaciones finales serán presentadas en el E3 2012. Nintendo presentó la Wii U en el Consumer Electronics Show de 2012. El 26 de enero de 2012, Iwata contó a los inversores que Wii U será lanzada durante el 2012 en todas las regiones principales. Además, Iwata afirmó que la consola dispondrá de un sistema en línea unificado llamado Nintendo Network, que soportará el uso de cuentas individuales en favor de los códigos de amigo. Nintendo Network también proporcionará un marco especial para el juego en línea, contenidos descargables, así como distribución digital de juegos y aplicaciones.Por otra parte, Iwata mencionó que el mando de Wii U soportará la tecnología NFC, que permitirá al sistema interactuar inalámbricamente con figuras o cartas creadas por los desarrolladores. También podrá efectuar microtransacciones de forma inalámbrica con tarjetas de crédito que soporten la tecnología. El 4 de junio Iwata realizó un Nintendo Direct especial para Wii U en el que presentó el concepto de lo que ofrecería Wii U. En primer lugar presentó un rediseño del mando respecto al mostrado en el E3 2011. Esta revisión incluye una reorganización de los botones, la adición de otros, como el lector de NFC o el botón de control del televisor, la sustitución de botones circulares por palancas deslizantes y un cambio en la parte trasera del mando. Además, también se presentó un mando de corte más tradicional, el Wii U Pro Controller, destinado a jornadas de juego más largas e intensas. Finalmente, se presentó Miiverse, que compone la interfaz de la consola y un nuevo servicio de comunicación en línea para la consola, accesible desde varios dispositivos, como móviles y teléfonos inteligentes, y que permitirá, entre otras funciones por desvelar, la posibilidad de establecer una conversación por vídeo o enviar mensajes a amigos que aparecerán dentro de juegos que lo permitan. El 5 de junio tuvo lugar en el Nokia Theatre de Los Ángeles la conferencia de prensa de Nintendo en el E3 2012. En ella, se presentaron 23 títulos para Wii U,74 tanto de first como de third parties, como Pikmin 3, New Super Mario Bros. U, Nintendo Land, Batman: Arkham City, Mass Effect 3 o Assassin's Creed 3. Sin embargo, la conferencia fue acompañada por una caída en las acciones de la empresa en la Bolsa de Tokio de un 1,8%, y de un 0,9% y un 3,3% los dos días posteriores. Además la conferencia fue criticada por la falta de juegos interesantes para el público y por el enfoque que se le otorgó a la consola. El 21 de agosto de 2012 se anunció para el siguiente 13 de septiembre una conferencia de prensa organizada por Nintendo of America en Nueva York y presentada por Reggie Fils-Aime en la que en palabras de la empresa, se sabrá "más sobre como Wii U cambiará el futuro del juego y el entretenimiento". Se espera que en esa misma conferencia se dé a conocer finalmente el día de lanzamiento y precio de la consola. El 10 de mayo del 2013 salto un rumor que con la actualización de primavera (la 3.0.0) se incrementaba el reloj de la CPU de 1.24 Ghz a 3.24 Ghz y la GPU de 550Mhz a 800Mhz, pero esto fue rápidamente desmentido por un informe de NeoGaf que informaba que dicha actualización no overclockeaba la CPU y GPU sino que mejoraba la eficiencia energética, reduciendo el consumo en un 10%-20%80 Wii U GamePad mostrando el videojuegoNew Super Mario Bros. U en el E3 de 2012. Lanzamiento En un nuevo Nintendo Direct el 13 de septiembre de 2012, Satoru Iwata anunció la fecha de lanzamiento de Wii U y su precio en el país nipón. Allí la consola será lanzada el siguiente 8 de diciembre y distribuida en dos packs, uno básico y otro premium: el básico contiene la consola, el mando, un puntero, junto con el cable HDMI y adaptadores para la consola y el GamePad .mientras que el premium contiene todo lo anterior más diversos soportes y un cargador para el mando. El primer pack saldrá al precio de 26.250 ¥ —aproximadamente 261€ al cambio— y el segundo por 31.500¥ —314€—.3 Nueve juegos se podrán adquirir en la fecha de lanzamiento de la consola: New Super Mario Bros. U, Nintendo Land, Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, Musou Orochi 2 Hyper, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Wii U Edition, ZombiU,Assassin's Creed III, Batman: Arkham City Armored Edition, Monster Hunter 3G HD Ver y FIFA 13. Hardware La Wii U tiene un diseño similar al de la Wii aunque muestra unos ángulos más redondeados. Sus dimensiones son 26,67 cm x 17,27 cm x 4,57 cm.6 La versión mostrada en el E3 era de color blanco. Sus discos ópticos se introducen por una ranura situada en la parte frontal de la consola. Wii U GamePad Artículo principal: Wii U GamePad Wii U GamePad El nuevo mando incorpora una pantalla táctil 16:9 de 6.2 pulgadas y botones de control tradicionales, incluyendo dos controles (joysticks) análogicos con almohadillas. El mando es inalámbrico y recargable, incluye un botón de encendido, botón de Inicio (Home), botones de Select / Start (- / +), cruceta digital, los botones A / B / X / Y, botones laterales L / R y gatillos ZL / ZR.6Incluye un acelerómetro incorporado y un giroscopio, función de vibración, un micrófono, altavoces estéreo, un conector de auriculares, zona inalámbrica, una luz de estado y un lápiz táctil (stylus).6 Además, cuenta con una cámara digital situada en la parte superior frontal del mando. El mando es capaz de recrear de manera instantánea en su pantalla la imagen que se muestra en el televisor, permitiendo de esta manera autonomizar el mando para que no dependa del televisor conectado a la consola, y poder así llevar el juego consigo como si de una portátil se tratase. De todos modos, el artilugio no ha sido creado para utilizarse como una portátil tradicional, pues tiene ciertos límites de distancia respecto la consola principal, que podrían inhabilitar la función autónoma al salir del hogar. Wii U Pro Controller Artículo principal: Wii U Pro Controller Wii U Pro Controller El Wii U Pro Controller es el segundo mando lanzado para la consola, disponible por separado. Al igual que los mandos más tradicionales, incluye palancas deslizantes, botones y gatillos. Nintendo desveló el Pro Controller en un Nintendo Direct previo al E3 2012 con el objetivo de atraer a jugadores más profesionales y experimentados (hardcore) para hacer a Wii U más competitiva en comparación con lo que ofrece Sony y Microsoft. Muchos analistas del videojuego han notado una similitud con el mando de la Xbox 360 de Microsoft; sin embargo, Nintendo aclara que el diseño del Pro Controller es una "versión mejorada" del mando clásico de Wii y "ofrece una experiencia más rica". Ilustración del MCM de Wii U sin el disipador de calor. El chip pequeño abajo a la derecha es elCPU "Espresso" de IBM, el chip grande es la GPU de AMD y el chip más pequeño de arriba a la derecha es de Renesas, cuya función es desconocida actualmente. CPU La CPU de Wii U está diseñada por IBM. Está descrita por la empresa como "un microprocesador basado en la Arquitectura Power totalmente nuevo",88 el procesador es multinúcleo fabricado a 45 nm con una caché de CPU eDRAM. A pesar de que ni Nintendo ni IBM han revelado más especificaciones, como el número de núcleos, lafrecuencia de reloj, o el tamaño de la caché, comentarios sobre el chip afirman que tiene gran cantidad de eDRAM y "la misma tecnología de procesador encontrada en elordenador Watson"89 indicando que el procesador comparte algunas características con el procesador POWER7, que hace funcionar el ordenador Watson. Además incorpora una caché L3 eDRAM cache. La CPU de Wii U será construida por IBM en su centro de fabricación de semiconductores de 300 mm en East Fishkill, New York. Especificaciones técnicas Nintendo ha lanzado las especificaciones técnicas del sistema, señalando que están sujetas a cambios. Videojuegos y aplicaciones Artículo principal: Anexo:Juegos para Wii U Nintendo asegura que está intentando conseguir apoyo de desarrolladores externos para la consola; durante el E3 2012, se reveló una gran cantidad de juegos de desarrolladoras externas como Batman Arkham City: Armored Edition, ZombiU, Darksiders 2, Assasins Creed 3, Shigeru Miyamoto confirmó que Pikmin 3, el cual se estaba desarrollando para Wii, saldrá finalmente en Wii U. Satoru Iwata también confirmó un nuevo juego de la saga Super Smash Bros. Lista de Juegos de Nintendo * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * New Super Mario Bros. U * New Super Luigi U * Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge * Lego City Undercover * Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart 8 * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD * The Wonderful 101 * Wii Fit U * Wii Party U * Tomodachi Life: Mil Estrellas spank Willys * Kelbeross Ultimate Jarcor Game Lista de juegos * 007 Legends * Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW! * Angry Birds Trilogy * Ashes Cricket 2013 * Assassin's Creed III * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag * Batman: Arkham City - Armored Edition * Batman: Arkham Origins * Ben 10: Omniverse * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 * Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Darksiders II * Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut * Dirt * Disney Infinity * Disney's Planes * Dragon Quest X: Rise of the Five Tribes Online * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two * Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade * Fast & Furious: Showdown * FIFA 13 * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 * Funky Barn * Game Party Champions * Game & Wario * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Jeopardy * Jett Tailfin * Just Dance 4 * Just Dance 2014 * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Kirby and the rainbow curse * Madden NFL 13 * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth * Mass Effect 3: Special Edition * Medium * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * NBA 2K13 * Need for Speed: Most Wanted U * Nintendo Land * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pikmin 3 * Rabbids Land * Rayman Legends * Resident Evil: Revelations HD * Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game * Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII * Sacrilegium * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure * Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem * Sing Party * Skylanders: Giants * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure * Skylanders: Swap Force * Sniper Elite V2 * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Sonic Lost World * Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U * Splinter Cell: Blacklist * Sports Connection * Tank! Tank! Tank! * Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition * The Amazing Spider-Man: Ultimate Edition * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * The Smurfs 2 * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct * Transformers Prime - The Game * Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper * Wheel of Fortune * Yakuza 1&2 HD * Young Justice: Legacy * Your Shape Fitness Evolved 2013 * ZombiU * Zumba Fitness Core Aplicaciones descargables * Panorama View * Art Academy: Sketch Pad * Wii Street U powered by Google * Youtube * Netflix * Hulu Plus * Amazon Instant Video * Uplay by Ubisoft * Rayman legends:Challenges app Juegos y aplicaciones descargables * Toki Tori 2 * BIT.TRIP Presents... Runner 2: Future Legend of Rythm Alien * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 * Puddle * The Cave * Amazon Instant Video * YouTube * Chasing Aurora * Cloudberry Kingdom * Mighty Switch Force! Hyper Drive Edition * Trine 2: Director's Cut * Little Inferno * Hulu Plus * Netflix * Nano Assault * Unepic * My farm Próximos estrenos * Watch Dogs * Super Smash Bros.(3DS/WiiU) * Xenoblade Chronicles * Yoshi´s Woolly World * Devil's Third * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Splatoon * Mario Party 10 * Mario Maker * Hyrule Warriors * Kirby for wii U * Star Fox for Wii U * The Legend Of Zelda for Wii U * Mario Vs Donkey Kong For Wii U * Tengami * Project CARS * Bayonetta 2 Categoría:Videoconsolas